Elemental Planes
The elemental planes are some of the infinite planes of existence. Fire The Elemental Plane of Fire, unlike some of the other elemental planes, is not just infinite fire. It's a location with cities, ground, and at least one thing that is not on fire. The City of Brass is a city on the Elemental Plane of Fire. In Eon The group in Season Six traveled to the Elemental Plane of Fire. Gabriel encountered Xenteroth in a bar in the City of Brass, and Heckle traded the offer of the first copy of his book for a Plane Shift back to Goneril City by way of Xenteroth's Tower. Kruglor and Ulfgar's battle for championship of a drow village brought them to the Elemental Plane of Fire on its last round. Kruglor roasted the chicken he brought from Mechanus, and the two took advantage of the environment to spew flaming alcohol at each other. Air The Elemental Plane of Air is infinite air without ground. There are air and wind elementals in it. In Eon Kruglor has been to the Elemental Plane of Air once, while grappling a boneyard. This was actually the best place he could have taken it, as the winds instantly destroyed it and he got to keep a lot of the femurs. And a saxophone. Water The Elemental Plane of Water is infinite water, filled with various aquatic creatures. At the moment, it may have a slight electricity issue. In Eon When the Entropic Reaper's Curse first struck, Ashra borrowed the Dimension Die and tried to take the scythe and lantern to another plane. She ended up with only the scythe and traveled to the Elemental Plane of Water, where she dropped it off. Given the extreme increase in lights in the lantern after this, the party has guessed that the scythe killed creatures there as it floated around. While Ashra herself fell prey to the curse shortly thereafter, Kruglor borrowed Vishnu's mech and rolled his dice for fun, ending up on the Elemental Plane of Water with Herr Doctor. He saw the scythe where Ashra had left it, and the two had a slow-motion water battle over it. Kruglor was eventually victorious and destroyed the scythe. Before returning to the Prime Material Plane, he hit the "Lightning Bolt" button on Vishnu's mech, sending lightning out through the water. This is possibly Kruglor's most dick move so far. Earth The Elemental Plane of Earth is infinite dirt, essentially. Anyone unlucky enough to go there will probably suffocate unless they hold their breath very well. At the moment, no party member has visited this plane, though Ethan is irrationally terrified of it. Let's keep it that way. Lightning A plane of infinite lightning. Ashra doesn't want to go near it. Luke should probably stay away, too, though it might not even make a difference for him. In Eon While looking for holly and mistletoe to save Ashra from the Entropic Reaper's Curse, Kruglor traveled by accident to the Elemental Plane of Lightning. He got zapped a lot and then came back. Category:Planes Category:Locations